


[podfic] Higher Learning

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M, pre-series: stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of destina's fic "Higher Learning."</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:39:35 time || 22.8 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Higher Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Higher Learning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12697) by destina. 



**Title:** [Higher Learning](http://destina.livejournal.com/363746.html)  
 **Author:** destina  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean (also Sam/Dean/ofc)  
 **Rating:** adult  
 **Story Note:** Takes place while Sam is at Stanford.  
 **Podficcer’s Note:** I recorded this fic ages and ages ago, and I’m finally being Not Lazy and posting it! I think it was one of the earlier ones I recorded on my Snowball! /o\

**File Length & Size:** 00:39:35 time || 22.8 MB  
 **Download:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Higher%20Learning%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Also at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/higher-learning-0)!  
 **Streaming:**  


Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1577365.html).


End file.
